Kairi's Sorrow
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: He had to continue with his journey and she had to wait on a dumb island without him. Will he ever come back like he promised? Or will she have to keep writing stupid love felt songs about him? OneShot SoraKairi
1. Kairi's Sorrow

**Title: Kairi's Sorrow **

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did… Sora wouldn't be in love with Kairi now would he? Hehe! He'd be mine! **

**Author's Corner: Wellz! Hehehe I decided to fix this fic cuz it totally sucked. P So I hope it's better now… I think I might add this to the Fan fiction competition. **

**Summary: Old: ****Kairi is sad that Sora hasn't returned. She relizes she loves him. Will he ever come back? (Oneshot) Sokairi Flames are welcome! Might make sequel! **

**NEW: He had to continue with his journey and she had to wait on a dumb island without him. Will he ever come back like he promised? Or will she have to keep writing stupid love felt songs about him? Oneshot SoraKairi **

**Genre: General, Romance **

**Rating: G, K **

**- **

Kairi was on standing at the shore. School ended about an hour ago. Her face was completely blank. The only thing that showed any expression was her eyes; they were a light dusk color. Saddened and hurt she closed them a single crystal-like tear escaped, it flowed down delicately down her ivory face.

"Where are you when I need you?" she whispered to nobody. She felt a little warmth in her hearts, _'Him'_ she thought. Kairi smiled a bit then it quickly faded. Lately the feeling had been fading quicker; soon she was sure she would be able to feel it anymore. That made her even sadder, she couldn't help but worry about her lazy bum. Kairi sobbed as she remembered the day they were separated,

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_She was on a little patch of sand that was growing bigger and bigger. She had no idea how she got there, "Kairi!" _

_She looked up, "Sora," He went to her. The ground shook making her fall, but he caught her by grabbing her dainty hand. _

_Holding her hand as they were quickly separating he told her, "Kairi, remember what you said before," she nodded understanding where he was going with this, "I'll always be with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!" _

_"I know you will!" she said and their hands slipped. Sora was going farther and farther away from her. Kairi just stood there, shocked, confused and scared, all she could do was look at him. Little yellow lights snowed around her restoring the beautiful Destiny Islands that it once been before. _

_The next morning she went to the Secret Place where her, Sora and Riku played when they were younger. She walked on through it looking at all the scribbles they all did as small children, then she saw a picture that surprised her. The picture Sora and her drew of eachother a few years back, it had something added, a paopu fruit going to her mouth. Kairi could see Sora drawing it, he smiled to her and faded with what seemed to look like pixie dust. Kairi smiled at crouched down to the picture touched it and cried. Kairi drew a paopu to his. _

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

"Sora.." she murmured. She closed her eyes. She was waiting to hear his voice, but she couldn't hear it. "His voice, it's left me," she turned away. "Now I'm really all alone," she mumbled.

Kairi stood up, she brushed the sand off her blue plaid skirt. She fixed the collar on her white button-down polyester wrinkle-free top, fixed her tie and smoothed her navy-blue knee-highs. She sighed and walked away only looking once back at the beach.

**- **

Kairi woke up the next morning putting on a lavender tank top with white Capri's with some tan sandals. She brushed her crimson shoulder length hair and left. **(AN: If you must know she brushed her teeth. That's for all of you wanna be dentists out there!) **

She took her guitar with her. **(AN: just bare with me… plz?)** Kairi walked out her small house. It was a little chilly but she didn't care, nothing really mattered to her anymore these days. The sun was awakening with beautiful colors. Which featured orange, yellow pink, and purple.

Kairi smiled at the sight, she and… Sora, would always watch the sunrises and sunsets together. The thought of him made her frown; she missed him so much that no one could possibly imagine, even if they tried. '_Never lose hope' _she convinced herself, _'Sora will come back… with Riku too!' _Kairi hadn't thought about him for a _long _while. _'I guess I concentrate about Sora more is because I love…him... WAIT! Did I just say I **LOVE **him?' _She stopped dead in her tracks almost dropping her guitar. She said it, or thought it.

"I do love him don't I?" She said to herself. Kairi smiled.

But what she didn't know was that someone was watching her; _'Interesting,' _they thought, that person could read every one of her thoughts. She started walking to the deck, where her boat was, they followed.

Kairi when she got to the other island, went straight to the Secret Place. The redhead sat down against a rock that faced the mysterious wooden door with gold lining. She held her guitar and started playing the tune she made up, she just finished writing the words to it last night.

The person walked in but he stopped when they heard Kairi started playing the song, it made them remember the time they left her…

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

Sora saw her, she was on a little patch of land, and he called her name, "Kairi!"

The auburn head girl looked up at him, "Sora,"

Sora looked at her dusk colored eyes, the ground shook she started to lose her balance but he caught her. "Kairi, you remember what you said before?" he looked at Kairi she closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll always be with you too. I'll come back to you," he paused, "I promise!"

Her beautiful eyes saddened, "I know you will!" Their hands lost grip of each other. As they were separating he held hand out trying to be with her for one more moment.

He wasn't finished with his mission he knew, he wished he could bring Kairi with him but if she got hurt he would never forgive himself. As he still had his hand extended out, yellow lights snowed all around. Sora put his arm down he looked at them and looked down at his love one last time, even thought probably didn't hear it he shouted, "Promise!" he hesitated for a second, "I love you!" sora really meant, he just didn't realize it until after this adventure. And then she disappeared from his sight.

**.;END OF FLASHBACK :.**

Sora contently listened to her song…

**ARTIST: UTADA HIKARU SONG: SIMPLE AND CLEAN **

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple" _

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when u came to me and said, _

_Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple _

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

She stopped playing, '_Wow, I never knew she could sing so well. Wait! How the heck did she learn how to play guitar!' _He looked at her puzzled, since her back was turned to him she didn't see him. Sora brought the courage to speak, "Bravo! Lovely song!"

Kairi jumped, "What the…!" She looked to see who said that it was… "Sora…" She stared at him in awe. She stared at him for 4 reasons, 1. Because he was back. 2. Because he heard her song and he shall pay later. 3. She loved the living heck out of him. And 4. He looked different. He was wearing practically every thing black!

Sora gave her his infamous cheesy grin, "Hi Kai," he said so casually.

Kairi stood up and ran to him almost knocking him over as she hugged him tightly. She cried. "Kairi, it's alright, I'm never going to leave again, at least not without you."

The redhead looked up at him; the she glanced around, "Where's Riku?"

Sora answered easily, "He went to see his mom."

"Why didn't you?" she asked puzzled.

"I wanted to see the one I loved first." He answered looking into her confused dusk colored eyes.

Kairi blushed, "Sora…" but she was cut off by a kiss. It was sweet and gentle but it meant every thing to her.

"I love you too,"

Fin.

**Author's Corner: Okay hope you liked it. Flames are welcome and I hope it's better. **

**Lub ya's **

**Tabbie (DivineRoseKeeper) **


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Reader's, I decided to fix this fic up a bit, it had a lot of grammer mistakes. So i hope you enjoyed (and understod) it better this time around.

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie**


End file.
